Mystery Trio AU Experiments
by Fantasy-Magic18
Summary: Some short scenes with Ford, Stan, and Fiddleford. Very, very short chapter(s). Just a few experiments and fluff, nothing serious. Probably no Bill, no blood or gore, and minor to no swears. Rated K plus


"Okay, here we go. Experiment number 21, conscience-swapping cloak." Said the young man, sweeping his unruly, almost salt-and-pepper hair out of his face and adjusting the camera at his right. He looked out at his two test subjects. "Ready when you are."

He had been ready for this experiment for a while, and although many setbacks and recalculations had held them up, the test was finally ready. He looked out the glass window at the test subject, a small and reedy figure wearing a slightly dirty white lab coat and round glasses. The test subject glanced up, offered a quick, nervous smile, and looked back down. At his feet laid a dark, almost translucent, cloak. The test subject shuffled his feet nervously, and scratched at his arm.

Although the young man, safe behind the glass window, was ready, the test subject felt he was not. The moment to test had come to soon. Many of the recalculations had been done by him, mainly because of his hesitant and unassured attitude. He wanted the test to go perfectly, nothing to be done wrong. Because if it was done wrong- well, the results of his calculations had told him enough to give him nightmares for weeks.

Another man stood at the other end of the room. He, on the other hand, had been waiting patiently for the last couple weeks, and was currently bouncing up and down on his toes. He was so eager for a chance to prove something to science, anything, that he didn't really care what happened. If the result of the test was permanent, then so be it. They would find a way out. They always did. This man wore a brown sweater vest over a blue, button down shirt and jeans. His hair was very unruly, brown, with the first signs of age beginning to creep in, in the form of small silver hairs. His bright, blue eyes flickered from the man behind the glass window, who looked almost like a double of him, his doppelganger, to the test subject, almost as one would watch a tennis match. He pushed his dirt-smudged glasses up the bridge of his nose subconsciously, out of habit, as he waited for the test to begin.

At long last, the test subject across from him drew a slow, deep breath and gave the thumbs up.

The young man behind the glass smiled, opened the journal on the desk before him, and clicked his pen. The test subject shakily lifted the cloak up and around his shoulders, before walking to the man across the room from him.

"Oh, come on Fiddleford, you weak-willed hayseed! Hit me!" Cried the co-test subject. He was getting a bit aggravated waiting around and he wanted something to do. He bounded forward and shoved the smaller man playfully, causing them to both cry out before they fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

The man behind the glass shot up from his chair, dropping the journal, and ran into the testing room towards his fallen colleagues.

"Oh my word, that was incredible! Are you guys okay? How do you feel?" He asked, both apprehensive but overjoyed at the same time. He crouched down and pulled both the test subjects into a sitting position.

"Ah! My head….." said the taller man, raising a hand to rub a spot above his left eye. He looked like Ford, and yet sounded like…

"Gosh! This is amazing! I'm so small and thin. Really, do you eat anything Fiddleford?" The smaller man was standing up, patting himself all over for any bruises or after-effects of the experiment.

The test had worked! Ford was in Fiddleford's body, and Fiddleford was in Ford's body!

Ford, as Fiddleford, quickly walked over and plucked his glasses off of Fiddleford's face. "Even if we are in different bodies, the disappointing thing is my prescription hasn't changed." The men all laughed together, then hastily got serious again as they all realized something at the same time.

"How do we switch back, Stan?" Ford asked, directing the question at his brother. There was a pause now. They hadn't thought this far into the experiment.

"Uhh," the young man stalled, scratching the back of his neck, "Do it again?"

* * *

 **FORD FLUFF for yer fluffy minds. May or may not continue, idk. If people like it I will. It's just something I made randomly during my free time. It's a variation of the mind-swapping electron carpet, experiment number 78. Hope ya like it. Enjoy.**

 **Comment, follow, and favorite below, but no flames please! ;)**

 **-Fantasy**


End file.
